Society of Bobogoobo
The society of Bobogoobo is very diverse, although some aspects are strictly controlled by the government, while others are not at all controlled. Bobogoobo keeps strict control over its citizens' behavior in terms of violence and unproductive behavior, but tries to allow as much freedom as possible. Behavior and beliefs Every citizen of Bobogoobo has only positive traits and contributes productively to the nation. Laws are only in place to guide citizens and are never broken. Any citizen not following this description is executed. The nation of Bobogoobo keeps its borders closed and closely guarded to avoid contamination from other nations (though visitors are allowed with permission). Additionally, many of Bobogoobo's laws could be seen as "radical" by other nations, such as its ban on alcoholic beverages (because they have several negative effects and no positive ones), and various other laws that serve to make Bobogoobo as happy, productive, clean, and advanced as possible. The population of Bobogoobo is small because Bobogoobo believes that it should minimize its effect on the planet and its environment by limiting the number of people in the nation. Additionally, many people in Bobogoobo believe that life, and indeed all existence, is fundamentally pointless. Each person creates his or her own purpose. Therefore, Bobogoobo's citizens do not actively seek to create more life (birth control is one of the most well-funded fields of research), but there is a positive population growth rate thanks to advanced medicine and reduced chance of fatal accidents. The nation's government goes as far as to exile any citizens who do not have characteristics that are beneficial to the nation, thereby limiting the gene pool and set of attitudes to more favorable characteristics. Bobogoobo believes that everyone has equal rights, so there is no discrimination of any kind of Bobogoobo. Additionally, it is believed that each individual should be allowed to make his or her own decisions, so there are no age-limit laws or other laws limiting freedom, except where necessary to protect other rights. Bobogoobo's official religion is Sensism. Crime The crime rate in Bobogoobo is very low thanks to its harsh policies and good citizens. For violent crimes, punishment follows the principle of " ." That is, the punishment that an offender receives is as equal as possible to what he or she inflicted upon his or her victim(s). For each crime, a committee analyzes the precise and complete impact that the crime had on the victim(s), friends and relatives, and community, and recommends a punishment that will inflict onto the criminal an equal amount of suffering. When necessary, a specialist is brought in from another nation to carry out the punishment, as no Bobogoobo citizen is knowledgeable in violence of the kind that is sometimes needed. However, these rules do not apply to anyone who was not born in Bobogoobo, and non-citizens are never executed. Bobogoobo's justice system follows the nation's principles of fairness and freedom from corruption. It prides itself on being a medium of true justice. Internet Access to Bobogoobo's Internet is a privilege, one that is not easy to get. Citizens must take an extensive test and analysis that determine if the citizen is intelligent and would be able to use the Internet responsibly. Bobogoobo's ccTLD is .bb. Internet in Bobogoobo is all high-speed and is never censored in any way. Literacy Bobogoobo prides itself on having a 100% literacy rate. It reached this goal through constant development of technology and by perfecting its school and university systems. Language Bobogoobo was founded as a nation that spoke only . However, as the nation grew, many foreign languages were introduced or discovered. Currently, the two major secondary languages are and . Spanish was the first non-English language to become popular and is widely known, while Latin is a relatively new addition and is not yet widely known, but is enjoyed for its logical structures and is growing in popularity. Additionally, several other languages have minor levels of popularity. Measurement Bobogoobo uses standard measurements, but O'Goobo is more accustomed to because he was raised with them and so he usually uses those units in his daily life. Time Bobogoobo is one hour ahead of Bob Time, but almost always uses Bob Time in official publications such as this one unless otherwise specified. Bobogoobo usually uses the calendar of Old Earth for ease of understanding by other nations, but efforts are currently underway, internally only, to replace Old Earth year references with the Bobogoobo year system. Years within Bobogoobo are referred to using a system of BF and AF - Before Founding and After Founding. This is done because there is a lot of history belonging to O'Goobo and other founders and predecessors of Bobogoobo. The current year in the Bobogoobo Calendar is -2007}} AF; the year of founding is designated year zero for ease of calculation (see ). Additionally, because the people who developed Earth's calendar obviously had no consideration for people with OCD, and because even the most basic units of time , Bobogoobo adamantly supports the creation of a unit of time that will never change and protests the current system. Education The education system of Bobogoobo is designed to allow citizens as much freedom as possible and to account for the fact that teenage years are very confusing times. Citizens start school at the usual age, but can stop school at any time and return when they wish. Typically, this allows people to finish middle school, then go to high school when they are several years older and are no longer changing as radically as they do in teenage years, although a significant portion of kids does not skip any years. However, citizens are not required to go to school. Because of this system, schools usually teach the most important information first.